degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Fiona-Adam Love Triangle
The love triangle between Drew Torres, Fiona Coyne, and Adam Torres, most commonly known as Adriona, 'began when both Drew and Adam started liking Fiona at the same time. Fiona was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Drew developed a crush on Fiona in Season 10, as did his step-brother Adam. Drew was eager in his attempts to win Fiona over, but reluctantly backed off after realizing that she was more interested in Adam. After Fiona's relationship with Adam ended, she and Drew lost all contact with each other. In season 12, they were reunited when they were both excused from gym class one day, and teamed up on a health assignment Mr. Armstrong gave them to complete for the following class. Adam and Fiona briefly dated during Fiona's troubles with alcohol. Upon their relationship ending, Fiona soon realized she was a lesbian and was only using Adam because he is biologically female. Season 10 In 'Umbrella (1), Drew and Adam are working on the food drive at Degrassi when Fiona enters, looking for a teacher. Drew convinces her to help out with the drive to fulfill her community service hours that are required (convincing her by saying that in doing something else, she may have to wear a hair net or change an old man's diaper). While volunteering, Drew lays down the flirt on Fiona, but she doesn't give in. Drew seems confused, and Adam jokes around saying she might just not be interested, while Drew believes that is impossible. Adam decides to be Drew's wing man, helping him out, since Drew has always been there to help him. Drew is seen classy, dressed in a suit, informing Adam on the research he'd done on her, saying she likes 'classy' guys. Drew tries laying down the moves again in his classy suit, while Fiona clearly states she isn't interested, and leaves In the meantime, Adam learns more about Fiona and how her relationship with her "New York Prince" didn't work out because he was charming on the outside, but not on the inside. Fiona tells Adam that she hates when guys pretend to be someone they're not. Adam tells Drew that he will help him win over Fiona, he just has to aim lower in the meantime. The episode ends with Adam convincing Fiona that Drew is a nice guy, he's just nervous around her. Fiona appears to be giving Drew another chance, and tells Adam that she's not looking for anything serious or physical. Adam seems excited when she confirms that she doesn't want anything sexual which catches Adam attention. In Umbrella (2), Drew and Adam meet up in the hallway. Adam tells Drew about what Fiona said to him and that she wants to give Drew a second chance. Drew talks to Adam for advice, but Adam seems comfortable about her brother and Fiona's status, so he tells Drew to let Fiona do what she wants. Drew leaves. At the food drive where Drew and Fiona are seen packing foods in the boxes. Adam is seen walking there and smiles at Fiona, and Fiona winks at him and walks towards Drew and is seen flirting with him. A jealousy looking Adam gets sad looking at them. Back at the food drive, Drew asks Adam to what to do with Fiona, Adam gets angry and starts yelling at Drew. Drew figures out that Adam is jealous of him flirting with Fiona, and is concerned that what if Fiona finds out about Adam's secret. He tells Adam's he is not a "guy." Adam confronts Drew and tells him that he should back off Fiona. Drew accuses Adam of being jealous and Adam tells Drew that since Fiona doesn’t want anything physical, it would be better for Adam to date Fiona. Drew, mad at his brother, screams that Fiona won’t be interested in Adam because physically, he’s a girl. At The Dot, Drew approaches Fiona. Fiona tells him she’s confused by the two brothers and doesn’t understand why Adam was so upset, since he’s always so sweet. Drew realizes that Fiona doesn’t know that Adam was born a girl, and rather than tell Adam’s secret in an attempt to get Fiona all to himself, Drew keeps quiet. Drew later goes into the gym to find Adam. Drew tells Adam that Fiona doesn't know about his secret. Adam then tells him what if it doesn't work out because he is physically a girl, Drew tells him he will never know if he doesn't try. They walk out of the gym with Adam thanking his big brother. Trivia *As of Umbrella (2) this love triangle is over. *Drew started living with Fiona after he dropped out of school and became friends. *Fiona is friends with Drew's girlfriend Bianca. *Fiona dated Drew's stepbrother Adam. *Adam and Fiona are part of the LGBT community; Fiona is lesbian and Adam is transgender. *Adam and Fiona are members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Adam is in WhisperHug with Fiona's ex-girlfriend, Imogen and is good friends with her also. *Adam and Fiona are both friends with Eli. *Adam uncovered Fiona's sexuality. Timeline *Love Triangle: **Start Up: Umbrella (1) (1029) **Ended: Umbrella (2) (1030) ***Reason: Drew decided to let Adam have a chance with Fiona. Gallery Umbrellano26.PNG Kljlkf.jpg Sexy Princess Fiona.gif|Fiona flirting with Drew, with Adam watching Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles